Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates Across the Second Dimension
by Laquane2020
Summary: FIRST DIMENSION It was just a normal day in Neverland Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are now in a big bad version of there home Neverland the Second Dimension version and the worse part is that they are never going to get back home, or will they? Find out in.. Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates Across the Second Dimension the Movie!
1. Chapter 1 A normal day on Pirate Island

**Chapter 1 A normal day on Pirate Island**

**Jake Two's POV **

It was just a normal day on Neverland the sky was blues the waves of water were well wavey, and Captain Jake and his crew were just getting ready for another adventure. Until, I was watching my first dimension self full of excitement, and adventure.

"I hate adventure and excitement." I said to myself

That's when his boss Captain Hook, was calling him. He is ruler of this dimension.

"Jake, can you come here this instant?" He said calling me.

**Jake Two**: "Yes sir! What's up?" He asked him.

"I can't remember where our lair is." Hook said to me.

**Jake Two**; "You mean that one. I said to him while I was pointing at our lair.

"Yeah thanks! Hook said to me while sailing towards our lair.

**Author's Note: Alright I guess second dimension Jake and Captain Hook are going to plan something evil. Plus I am going to rewrite this story back to it's original story. but instead of leaving in the way it was I'm going to add more chapters to this story. so stay tuned and I will see you guys next chapter bye! **


	2. Chapter 2 Hook Two's plan

**Chapter 2 Hook Two's plan**

meanwhile back inside their lair. Hook Two was thinking of a plan for them to take over the world or in this case another dimension.

**Hook Two**: "Okay we need to think of a plan to take over the world but what?" I got it how about we take over another dimension."

**Jake Two**: hold on a second are you telling me that there is another dimension we can take over?"

**Hook Two**: yes there is another dimension with happiness and more happiness."

**Jake Two**:and how are we supposed to do that?

**Hook Two**: not we you"

**Jake Two**: huh? but sir I haven't ever accomplished anything in my life. heck I couldn't even make breakfast for myself this morning"

**Hook Two**: come on Jake you got to do this besides I've seen you in the kitchen meme besides I've seen you in the Kitchen you cook yourself pancakes yesterday morning and you did a perfect job and I think you can do this all you need to do is knock out the first dimension Captain Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully and send them to our dimension."

**Jake Two**: okay I would do it I'll make you proud."

**Author's Note: uh-oh it looks like our hero excuse me I meant to say our villain Jake is going to send Captain Jake Izzy Cubby and Scully to the 2nd dimension this is now the baddest thing he has ever done but why would he do it you'll just have to wait for the next chapter and find out. **


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to the second Dim

**Author: Thanks StrawberryorangeSoda, for that review, asking me if all of of you are going to see and met Second Dimension Izzy and Cubby! And the answer to your review is, yeas, you are going to met second Dimension Izzy and Cubby Right Now... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 Welcome to the Second Dimension of Neverland**

Now Inside the second dimension Captain Jake Izzy Cubby, and Skully woke up in the 2nd dimension hideout

**Second Dimension Time 2:00**

**Captain Jake**: "Uh, my head, hurts really bad... huh? what in the Hideout?" I said to myself.

"IZZY, CUBBY, SKULLY, WAKE UP!" He said to them as the three of his crew woke up.

**Izzy**: Captain Jake, what is going one here?

**Cubby**: "Aw Coconuts, what, is going on?"

**Skully**: Crackers, what in Crackers is going on inside our hideout?" Skully asked me.

**Captain Jake**: "Uh, Skully I don't think this is our Hideout." I said to him.

**Skully**: "What makes you say that Captain Jake?"

"Look out the window!" He said to them as the three of them came to the window while Skully was sitting on Cubby's shoulder.

They all ran to the window, and what we all saw was the ll entire Neverland, and Pirate Island was totally different...

**Captain Jake**: "O.M.G. CHECK OUT THAT SIGN."

The Sign reads...

**welcome to the second Dimension of Neverland!**

**News Reporter: Good morning! Today's breakfast is waffles, bacon, eggs, and for later REVENGE! And that's your daily news report for today, I'm Izzy, your news reporter saying, CUBBY, PUT THAT CAKE DOWN RIGHT NOW! See you tomorrow.**

TV off.

**Izzy Two**: Cubby, what did I say about touching the cake?

Cubby Two: Oh, come on Izz, lighten up, it's just one slice of cake. Are you seriously worried about my weight?" my little brother asked to me.

**Izzy Two**: **"**Yes!"

**Cubby Two**: "Well, I don't care! If I want to eat this cake I will."

Izzy Two: Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you little brother!

Cubby Two: I know your trying to protect me, like mom and dad said you would.

**Izzy Two**: Come on let's go home!

**Cubby Two**: Are we finally heading back to the ole hideout?!

**Izzy Two** : what No, I don't want to, I mean I'm not that Cubby, I am saying we are going home, home..

**Cubby Two**: Aw man!

After the Second Dimension Izzy and Cubby, packed their paper in their bags, Izzy's boss came inside with bad new for both of them..

**Boss**: Izzy, Cubby, I'm so sorry to be interrupting you two, but it's your parents, they both had a heart attack and they are on their way to the hospital right now...

...

...

...

Second Dimension Izzy and Cubby both went in tears. After they left the office and got in a cab to meat their sick parents, Second Dimension Marina the human came running for her life...

**Izzy Two**: Marina, what's going on?

**Marina Two**: the Jake Two bots are attacking are home...!

**Cubby Two**: Marina, Where's your little sister Stormy?

**Marina Two**: She's safe with Shaky and Bones!

**Izzy Tw****o**: Cubby, come on we gotta go meet our parents at the hospital!

**Marina Two**: Hospital?

**Izzy Two**: yeah our mommy and daddy both had a heart attack!

**Marina Two**: I'm sorry to the both off you!

**Both**: Thanks Marina!

**Marina Two**: now the two of you gotta go, and quick, I'll hold them off...

**Izzy Two**: Marina, are you crazy, they will kill you..

**Marina Two**: Here take this to remember me by..

**Izzy Two**: MARINA No!

**Cubby Two**: Come on big Sis, are parent don't have enough time to live..

**Izzy Two**: (Crying) alright...

**Author: Oh no, it looks like our Captain Jake and his crew are now stuck in the Second Dimension. Plus Izzy and Cubby Two,m are going to loss their parents, and the worse part is that Izzy two has lost her best friend Marina the Human... And also what the hell is Hook Two, and Jake Two going too do to the Dimension one version of Neverland?**

**Just wait till the next Chapter, in the mean time, please Review, and leave a comment below!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 trouble in the second Dim

**Author: Hey I am currently working on the 2nd Dimension movie right now, but when I'm finish, I'll get started on that sequel of the Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Madagascar Crossover Dubois is Back!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Trouble inn the Second Dimension**

Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, were still figuring out Neverland two. Everything was different, the sky was more bluer then back home, their Hideout was totally changed up cause of something that happen along time ago.

Izzy: Hey, Captain Jake?

Captain Jake: Yes Izzy!

Izzy: are we ever going to ask for help around this second Dimension?

Captain Jake: Soon!

Skully: Hey Mates come take a look at this newspaper!

Everyone gathered around Skully, Captain Jake picked up the Newspaper and read the news!

News Paper Date: July 23, 2021

**_Last month, we have suffered two things one our beloved friend Jake, and our dearest hero Peter Pan. Peter pan was killed inside his old hideout, by Hook, and took over the land, also, me and my Little brother Cubby discovered that our parents are really sick and we don't know if they will make it... And also. a few minutes ago, in the ally way Marina the human was killed by the Jake and hook Bots. I don't know if I can handle another loss. Cause the truth is, we have suffered enough of this war. And the worst part is that our ex-friend Jake has join Hook and plan to take over out home..._**

**_Izzy Two and Cubby Two: _**

Skully: Crackers so in this world, Peter Pan is dead?

Captain Jake: Not only that Skully, the paper says that their is another Cubby and Izzy!

Izzy: Well we better go find them and get to the bottom of this right away!

Cubby: Let's go...

Captain Jake: Hold up crew, do we even know where to find your second Dimension selves?

Cubby: hey look, my second dimension self, left his map of Neverland! Oh, Pee U it' feels like it hasn't been touch in years!?

Knock*knock*

Captain Jake: Shh, I think someone is knocking at the door?!

Captain Jake walk toured the door and took a look in the little hole..

Izzy: Who is it Captain Jake?

Captain Jake: I'm not sure, I thought I head someone knocking, but I guess it's just the wind.

Stormy Two: Hey, can i come in please?!

Cubby: Did I just hear Stormy's voice?

Skully: Cubby, Stormy's back at home, why would she follow us here?

Cubby: No Sully, I really did hear Stormy's voice!

So, Cubby opened the door, and what he saw was not Stormy the mermaid, but Stormy the human! Then he passes out!

(CLAPS)

Captain Jake: CUBBY!

Stormy Two: Oh, my I didn't mean to scare you kid, are you alright?

Cubby opened his eye's to see that Stormy the Human was sitting right next too him...

Cubby: Oh uh, yes I'm fine just confused!

Stormy: I kinda realized that you're not my Cubby that I am dating?!

All: DATING?

Captain Jake: Wait, you and the other Cubby, are dating?

Stormy Two: Yes, is that a problem?

All: YES!

Stormy Two: anyway, Cubby and I have been dating for two months, I think? But my sister Marina, and his big sister Izzy, won't let us see each other ever since their friend left them, and what's worse, is that...

But before Stormy Two cane finish her sentence, her phone vibrated...

beep *beep

Stormy: Oh can you strangers excuse me for two minutes?!

Stormy two, went in the back to check her mail, but once she got to the last text that said, Marina the Human is dead by robot versions of Jake and Hook, I am sorry for your lost Stormy!

Stormy Two, went back to the first dimension version of Captain Jake and is crew, but after she looked at them for two seconds, she laid fat on Izzy' Two's bed and started to sob, because her Big Sister Marina the human, had just died...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sad Music starts playing:

**stormy Two: Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah.**

**Oh, Marina.I'm going to miss you, very much, because you were the best Big Sister I ever had in my whole life. **

**When I was younger, I was afraid, of the dark. But you came to tell me that I can always make a mark. Even though you told me to be strong, and brave. So, now that I now understand, that You will always be there for me, cause I miss you terribly.**

**I MISS YOU TERRIBLY! OH, YEAH!**

**AUTHOR: I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS MOVIE REALLY SOON, JUST GIVE ME A FEW DAYS TO THINK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO DO TOMORROW ON PAPER.. **

**IN THE MEAN TIME, REVIEW AND COMMENT**

**ALSO WRITE SOME MORE IDEAS ON THIS MOVIE AND i'M SURE I'LL GET TO THEM AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, AND HAPPY FRIDAY!**


	5. Chapter 5 meeting Izzy and Cubby Two

**Chapter 5 Meeting Izzy and Cubby Two**

**Captain Jake**: Alright crew, we needto find your second Dimension selves and fast...

**Izzy**: FOUND THEM!

**Captain Jake**: that was fast!

**Cubby**: Excuse me, second dimension Cubby?

**Cubby** Two: yes!

**Author**: **I know this was dhort, but don't worry the next CHapter will be longer I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6 How Peter Pan Two got Killed

Chapter 6 How Peter Pan Two got Killed

Author: Hey you wanted to know how the Second Dimension Peter Pan got killed right? Well this Chapter will explain everything.. Enjoy

A month and 34hours ago…..

Jake Two: Come on crew we need to get to our friend Peter Pan as quickly as possible..

Izzy Two: Jake, what's going on?

Jake Two: I have a feeling that Peter Pan might be in big .

Cubby: what kind of trouble?! Said s scare Cubby Two….

Jake Two: Peter said that Captain Hook is about to kill him, and if we don't get there in time, he's going to be gone FOREVER!

Both: oh no!

Jake Two: so, we need to get to is hideout right now!

Inside Peter Pan's Two hideout, Peter Two was fighting hook left and right. But hook was stronger than first Dimension hook….

Hook Two: GIVE UP PAN, YOU'LL NEVER WIN, NOT IN A BILLION YEARS!

Pan Two: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP HOOK.

Hook. Two: OH, BUT I'VE ALREADY KILLED YOUR FAIRY FRIEND TINKERBELL!

Pan: TINKERBELL!

Pan: HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND!

Hook Two: AND I THOUGHT JAKE AND HIS CREW WERE YOUR BEST FRIEND PAN?

Pan Two: THEY MIGHT BE MY FRIENDS HOOK, THEY ARE MY FAMILY AS WELL, AND YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE WORD FAMILY!

Jake, Izzy, and Cubby Two, were both listing to the really bad conversations till something bad happened inside….

Hook: SORRY PAN YOUR TIME IS UP!

Hook Two raced, his hook up high and stabbed, Peter Pan multiple times in the heart, than dragged him across the hideout with his blood dripping all over…

Jake Two: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Author: And there you have it! 


	7. Chapter 7 how The darling Two die

**Chapter 7 How the Darlings Two get killed**

After the Second Dimension Hook, killed Peter Pan, he then had a really evil idea. If he already killed Peter Pan, why not kill the second dimension Darlings as will. So he got on the Jolly Roger, and headed to London to start his rampage...

At the Darlings bedroom...

John: Two: Hey Wendy?

Wendy Two: yes John!

John Two did not answer...

Wendy Two: John?

Wendy Two: JOHN!

Micheal Two: Wendy, why are you crying?

Wendy Two: Oh Micheal, John is dead...

Hook Two: ARE YOU THREE ARE NEXT!

Both: Oh, Nooooooooooo!

So Hook two, killed Nana the dog, then Micheal, and as for Wendy, hook tied a rope on to her nick and just let her hang there till she was dead...

* * *

As for Tinkerbell, the second Dimension Hook, killed her by drowning her in hot boiling lava...


	8. Chapter 8 How did Skully Two die

Author's Note!: Hey Everyone, remember you asked how did 2nd dimension Skully died? Well, I decided to give you guys your answer. So with out farther Ado, I give you this next Chapter Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 How did Skully Two die**

**Jake's POV**After we said our goodbyes to our 2nd dimension selves, I was wondering in my head about their 2nd dimension Skully for some odd reason.

"Hey, Jake, be happy our 2nd dimension selves are back in there own dimension, and everything is back to normal!" Izzy said to me.

" I am happy, but has it ever occurred to you that and then never told us about Skully?" I asked her.

" you know now that you mentioned it, they never told us about what happened to Skully." Izzy said to me.

that's what all of a sudden, I saw a newspaper coming out of the portal.

"Hey look newspaper!" I said to my crew as I picked it up.

"Oh no, guys this is about Skully!" I sent to them as I had a frown on my face.

"Well don't just look at that with sad eyes Jake, read it!" Cubby said to me as I started to read the newspaper..

**_2nd dimension Skully, died on December 4th 2019..._****_It was just a normal day in pirate island, ever since our leader Jake had left us we were suffered with sad news from Skully's wife, Winger._****_"Guys, my husband, and your friend Skully from epilepsy which means he died in his sleep last night.." Winger said to us as my little brother and I started to cry in tears_****_Rest in peace Skully! _**


End file.
